


Cat Days

by DeathByAnarchy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphegor is still in the attic, Cat Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByAnarchy/pseuds/DeathByAnarchy
Summary: When (Y/N) gets turned into a cat, the demon brothers think she has gone missing! Satan, being the cat lover he is, takes in cat (Y/N) and hides her. How long until he realizes that you're no normal cat?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	1. Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demon Brother’s reaction to MC turning completely into an animal during the Paw event](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688735) by hurtbycanonthoughts. 



> Check out the work this was inspired by! It's on tumblr and isn't exactly like this. It's a headcanon type fic, unlike this one, so keep that in mind~

After not getting a response to any of my texts, I clicked on Mammon's contact in my D.D.D. and hit call. When he finally answered after far too many rings, I didn't wait for him to say hello before I began speaking. 

"Where are you? We were supposed to meet up and go pick up the stuff Lucifer ordered after classes."

"O-oh yeah, about that. I won't be taggin' along, I've got some business to take care of."

"Really, Mammon? Lucifer is gonna chew both of our asses out if we don't pick up his dumb order in time!"

"Can't you just go alone? I won't tell if you don't. I really can't make it in time…"

"Those witches that you're scared of have you doing something again, don't they?"

A pause. That was enough to tell me I was spot on with my guess. "No way! The Great Mammon isn't scared of ANYONE! And I'm totally not doing anythin' for them right now."

"Mammon, I can hear them in the background." I almost laughed. I would have, had I not been annoyed that he didn't tell me he wouldn't be coming with sooner. Had he told me, I could have just asked one of his other brothers to come with, but it was too late for that now. Everyone was already off doing their own things. "I'll just go pick it up on my own. Don't do anything stupid." I hung up the phone before he could say anything, but I can guarantee he was yelling something dumb at his phone before realizing I'd already hung up. 

With a sigh, I set on my way to Hocus Pocus to pick up Lucifer's order. Alone. I'd made pacts with several of the brothers already, and that wasn't exactly a secret throughout Devildom. Nobody would dare attack me, right? It's either chance getting attacked by some lowly demon or face Lucifer's wrath if I didn't do what he asked of me. 

So off to Hocus Pocus.

**\+ + +**

Picking up the order was the easy part. All I had to do was say I was picking up an order for Lucifer. It was prepaid, so I didn't have to give them any grimm. As it turns out, however, Lucifer had wanted Mammon to come with me not only to protect me but to help carry the multiple bags back to the House of Lamentation. I could carry it, but it sure would have been nice to have some help. These bags weren't exactly light. 

I walked past an alleyway, and for some reason, I instantly felt more unsettled than before. I didn't have the hands to pull out my D.D.D. and call somebody to talk on the phone with while I walked, or else I would have. I sucked it up and continued to walk. 

It felt as though somebody was following me. The feeling of being watched didn't go away as I snuck a glance behind me, seeing that nobody was there. I was alone. Why was I so on edge?

I started to turn around to continue my walk back to the House so I could make it there on time, but before I could, the bags I had been holding tumbled to the ground and my vision began to shrink. Not like fading at the edges type of shrink, but like I was becoming shorter type of shrink. 

I only caught a glimpse of my attacker as they made a quick escape rounding an alleyway ahead of me. I wanted to yell out "Hey!" but all that left my mouth was… a meow?

I looked down only to see two cat legs covered in white fur.

What the _hell_ was happening.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home, you make your way to Satan's room. But will he recognize you in cat form?

Okay, so I got turned into a cat. Sure, I thought about the possibility of getting attacked while alone, but I was more concerned about _getting literally eaten_ rather than _turned into a cat._

The attacker was gone by the time I'd made it to the alleyway. It took a second to get used to being in a cat body, but somehow I'd gotten the hang of it like riding a bike for the first time after a while. Not that I'd done this before. I walked back over to the spilled magic items, realizing my D.D.D. was amongst them. Luckily, the screen wasn't crackled. Unluckily, my paws wouldn't work on the screen and I couldn't use it at all. 

If I just made my way back to the House, I could lead somebody back to this spot and hopefully, they would understand what happened. 

So once again, I was on my way to the House of Lamentation. 

**\+ + +**

Lucifer, who was beginning to get annoyed, sent yet another text to (Y/N) after she didn't answer his call. He was growing impatient. Mammon wasn't answering either, and Lucifer had a funny feeling the tardiness of the two of them was his fault. 

That is until Mammon walked through the front doors. Alone. 

"You're late," Lucifer scolded, arms crossed over one another. 

"So?" Mammon shrugged, figuring (Y/N) had already gotten back with whatever Lucifer had ordered. Had you told on him? 

"You and (Y/N) were supposed to be back two hours ago."

"Wait," Mammon said, connecting the pieces rather quickly for once. "She's not back yet?"

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean _'She's not back yet?'_ Did you not go with?" 

"I was busy!" Mammon defended. Lucifer was on the verge of losing his temper. "Relax, Lucifer, she probably ran into Asmo and you know how he is. He'd drag her around a bunch of different dumb shops."

"Asmo is in his room."

"Oh," choked out Mammon, having run out of excuses and alternatives. Lucifer, enraged at Mammon for letting a human roam the Devildom alone, shifted into demon form. He grabbed Mammon by his shirt front and shoved him against the wall. 

"If anything happened to her, I swear to Diavolo-"

Mammon too shifted into his demon form, prepared to defend himself. "Whoa, hold up! I'm sure she's fine!" Mammon interrupted. "We know where she was going, why not go look for her?"

Lucifer reluctantly dropped Mammon, who almost lost his balance when his feet make contact with the ground once again. The second-born had a point. There wasn't any time to waste looking for (Y/N). 

**\+ + +**

The sun had long since set by the time I made it back to the House of Lamentation. Getting back had taken longer than I had hoped. Now was the difficult task of trying to find my way inside. 

After meowing and scratching at the front doors fruitlessly, an idea sparked me. Who would be up at this time in his room, who also wouldn't turn me away immediately? Satan. 

There was a tree by his window that I could climb to get to his windowsill. I'd never climbed a tree before, but my new cat instincts hadn't failed me thus far. I pranced around the house over to the tree and looked up at it. It was a rather impressive tree as a human, so as a cat, its height was a tad intimidating. But this was my only chance at getting my body back, so I began the climb. 

Just over a sad ten minutes later, I made it up to the height of Satan's bedroom window. I trotted over the branch extending towards the window. Unfortunately for me, I would have to jump to make it to the window itself. I made the mistake of looking down. 

_Uh oh._

If I fell, I was sure I'd die. Cats always land on their feet, right? I'm not even sure that would save me from a fall like this…

_Come on, (Y/N)! You've got this. It's not **that** far…_

I looked up at the window. Satan was sitting in his room, reading. There was no chance he _wouldn't_ notice me if I just jumped across. Okay. I've got this. On the count of three, I'll jump. I'm a cat right now, I'm _graceful_. I'll land on my feet. This will be a piece of cake. 

_One…_

I got as close as I could to the edge. 

_Two…_

I got into a position to pounce and readied myself, my behind wiggling with anticipation.

_Three!_

Without another moment to hesitate, I quickly jumped for the window, stealing another glance downward and immediately regretting my decision because _oh my god I was so high up and-_

_**Thud!**_

I smacked against the window, but I was safely in the windowsill nonetheless. Satan, startled by the sudden appearance of a white cat in his window that was _**very**_ high off the ground, simply stared at me with a book in hand. I stared back and meowed, which was muffled by the window. 

Much too confused to be angry at me for interrupting his reading time, he set the book down and made his way over to the window. Unlocking and opening it, he quickly scooped me up and set my down on his bed while he closed the window and locked it once again. 

"How did you get up here, little kitty?" He sat next to me, petting my head affectionately. 

" _Meow!_ " What I had wanted to say was _'Satan! It's me, (Y/N)! You have to help me turn back into a human!'_ but I couldn't quite articulate that. 

"You have beautiful eyes," he said, tilting my head up gently from under my chin. "They remind me of (Y/N)'s."

I meowed at the mention of me. He didn't catch the hint, laughing at me instead. 

"I would keep you, but Lucifer would have my head," he spoke, frowning. I meowed again and nuzzled into his hand. I couldn't let him get rid of me. He smiled as I showed him affection, and I started purring. 

I got up from my spot on his bed and walked over to his door, pawing at it and meowing before sitting down to wait, looking at the demon expectantly. 

"No, I can't let you out, Kitty. If anyone else finds you here, they would throw you out for sure." He walked over to me, picking me up again. _No, he's walking away from the door!_ I meowed again, this time louder. "Shh! You have to be quiet or else I won't be able to hide you in here."

_Please, Satan, realize it's me…_ I looked up quietly into his eyes from my position in his arms. He smiled, looking back into him. "Good kitty."

This was going to be much more difficult than I had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :3


End file.
